Sálvame, completame
by KatVonCriss
Summary: "Blaine ah tenido una vida realmente difícil desde que cumplió 16 años, hizo todo para complacer a su padre y recuperar su cariño pero esto no lo completa. ¿Podrá el chico castaño y de ojos azules completar su vida y salvarlo del mundo en vive?."
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Blaine Anderson caminaba tranquilamente por central park cuando de pronto escucho una melodía que llamo su atención, se escuchaba como una guitarra, aplausos y gritos de alegría, fue ahí cuando lo vio, un joven, alto, delgado, con un cabello castaño y perfectamente peinado que bailaba y cantaba feliz, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención de este chico fueron sus ojos azules, sus hermosos ojos azules, que parecían cerrar con broche de oro toda la imagen de aquel joven convirtiéndolo en lo más adorable y bello que Blaine había visto, "_¿bello? ¿Adorable? –_Se preguntó a sí mismo –_debe ser un error, yo no puedo ver a un joven como hermoso ¿o sí? –_estaba pensando demasiado, quizá era el hecho de que no había desayunado aun y eso le estaba causando pensamientos raros, o quizá el hecho de que últimamente estaba tan estresado en el trabajo que le provocaba tener alucinaciones, _"hay gente a la que le ha dado cáncer por el estrés, hay estudios médicos que lo comprueban y que yo ya tenga alucinaciones debe ser una reacción muy leve del estrés –_seguía pensando Blaine, lo cierto es que últimamente se había sentido diferente, en el trabajo, con su familia, con sus amigos y su novia, "_maldición", _ella últimamente lo había estado presionando mucho, quería casarse eso era obvio pero el aún se sentía extraño con toda esa situación, la quería, o eso creía, pero había algo que no cuadraba, no lo completaba.

Llego a la oficina donde trabajaba con su padre, si, su padre había conseguido lo que quería, que Blaine trabajara con él en el banco que su abuelo había fundado, aunque eso ya no importaba, al menos eso le dejaba dinero, no era el trabajo de sus sueños pero tenía todo lo que quería.

-¿Cómo va todo Eli? ¿Me perdí de algo importante esta mañana? –le pregunto a la secretaria de su padre que lo miro con preocupación

-tu padre te está esperando adentro Blaine y se ve realmente molesto –dicho esto Blaine suspiro y entro a la oficina donde encontró a su padre con una cara que mostraba una evidente molestia "_aunque realmente siempre se ve así"_

_-_¿Qué hay Pá? Lamento llegar tarde pero mi auto se descompuso y tuve que caminar….

-Deja las excusas para los niños Blaine, esta es la quinta vez que llegas tarde este mes, deberías aprender de Cooper, el desde muy temprano llega a trabajar y no anda perdiendo el tiempo por la ciudad –dijo su padre casi gritándole.

-okay, lo siento ¿bien? Quizá me distraje pero aquí estoy ahora listo para trabajar señor –dijo imitando una señal militar –relájate Pá, tanto estrés puede causarte problemas serios, enserio hay estudios médicos que…

-cállate de una vez Blaine, eres insolente, desobligado, flojo y además tonto, ya ponte a trabajar de una vez que con todo lo que hay por hacer quizá tengas el trabajo listo para el próximo milenio. –dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a Blaine ahí

-bien Pá…Señor, está bien me pondré a trabajar ya –dijo Blaine mientras su padre salía y cerraba con un ruidoso portazo.

El padre de Blaine, William era un hombre difícil, por supuesto que eso no era un secreto y el hecho de que al único al que consideraba su igual en esa familia era a Cooper, su hermano mayor, tampoco. Aunque esto no siempre había sido así, cuando Blaine era pequeño su padre jugaba con el después del trabajo sin importar si estaba muy cansado, su padre y el eran realmente unidos quien diría que ahora era tan frio y duro con él, esto si lo entristecía pero no dejaba que esto lo consumiera.

Llevaba todo el día trabajando y se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, había salido de su casa tan rápido que olvido desayunar y ahora su hambre era insoportable así que salió del edificio para buscar que comer, se decidió por un par de cronuts cuando escucho a alguien gritar tras el

-Blainey, enano ¿cómo estás? –Era Cooper su hermano mayor – ¿almorzando? –Blaine le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Que gusto verte Coop pero ya tengo que irme –Blaine comenzó a caminar hacia central park de nuevo, se sentó en una banca y mientras pensaba sintió que alguien lo miraba.

De hecho si había alguien mirándolo, era un pequeño y peludo perro blanco que lo miraba con unos grandes ojos negros.

-Hola amiguito ¿tienes hambre? –le dijo Blaine al perro ofreciéndole un pedazo de lo que él estaba comiendo a lo que el perro respondió oliéndolo y rechazándolo. –vaya, eres exigente –dijo Blaine tratando de acariciar la cabeza del perro. -¿Qué tipo de perro eres?

-uno muy mal educado de hecho. –Blaine se giró al escuchar que alguien más hablaba, -una, debo decir, es una ella –dijo un chico alto, con cabello castaño y ojos azules, _"esos ojos azules"_ pensó Blaine

-Soy Kurt –dijo el chico sonriendo y estirando su mano para poder estrecharla con la suya.

-Blaine, soy Blaine –estrecharon sus manos _"Dios, que suaves son" – ¿_Y esta dama tan exigente debe ser tuya?

-Si bueno, no exactamente, es de mi hermano Finn pero bueno paseamos juntos de vez en cuando… –Pero Blaine no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, estaba perdido en sus ojos azules en _esos_ ojos azules.

-¿entonces? ¿Sí o no? –dijo Kurt sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa, es que soy muy distraído –Blaine le sonrió y vio que un chico muy alto se acercaba corriendo a ellos,

-Topsie aquí estas, Kurt los chicos dicen que es hora de irnos –el chico cargo a la perrita y miro a Kurt y Blaine extrañado -¿Quién es el Kurt?

-Soy Blaine, yo solo pasaba por aquí y me encontré a tu, perro –dijo Blaine sintiéndose de pronto nervioso y como si tuviera que dar explicaciones de sus últimos movimientos.

-Kurt, deberíamos irnos ya, Artie dice que el tipo que nos corrió de la plaza la semana pasada sigue por aquí y no se tu pero yo no quiero otro policía persiguiéndome.

Sí, claro es mejor irnos ya.-Kurt y Finn comenzaron a alejarse cuando Blaine otra vez comenzó a hablar sin darse cuenta

-Kurt, espera ¿puedo verte aquí mañana? –Kurt se quedó viéndolo un poco confundido

-Claro, mañana a esta hora nos vemos aquí –dijo sonriéndole para después irse junto a Finn.

Blaine se quedó confundido también con eso ¿_Por qué había dicho eso? _Pero sin duda algo muy dentro de él estaba satisfecho con eso, tenia que ver esos ojos azules otra vez y definitivamente lo haría.

Kurt llego a donde estaban sus amigos, ellos se dedicaban a hacer "flash mobs" para animar a los que pasaban por ahí. De verdad se divertía en eso y a todos parecía divertirles igual, bueno no a todos

_(Flashback: _

"_Kurt y sus amigos estaban a la mitad de uno de los mejores números que habían presentado, Kurt estaba a punto de hacer sus famosos giros cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo fuertemente._

_-hay una denuncia en contra de todos ustedes por alterar el orden público, así que tendrán que acompañarnos._

_Todos se miraron entre ellos cuando Kurt empujo al policía y todos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, el policía intento alcanzarlos pero no pudo, así que volvió junto a un hombre que estaba en la plaza. _

_-Los chicos escaparon señor, ¿quiere que vayamos tras ellos? –le pregunto el policía al hombre _

_-No, déjalos ir por ahora, estoy seguro que regresaran.-dijo el hombre mirando a los chicos correr. _

_-Como usted ordene señor Anderson.")_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) ) _**

**DISCULPEN QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN TAN CORTOS PERO PROMETO QUE SE VAN A IR EXTENDIENDO. **

**si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden dejarme un Review o seguime en twitter como WickedKlainer **

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

Kurt llego a casa junto con Finn luego de estar toda la tarde en central park, cuando escucho que estaban hablando en la cocina.

-¿Hey que pasa? -Gritó Finn mientras chocaba los puños con Burt y saludaba a su madre Carole.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Finn te estaba esperando, el vecino está organizando un partido de football para mañana y tenemos que ir, tienes que estar ahí para ganar –dijo Burt emocionado

-Se escucha genial el plan, ya es hora de patearle el trasero a Dave Karofsky –dijo Finn

-Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido, ¿a qué hora es? –pregunto Kurt animado y dando brinquitos.

-Creí estar hablándole a Finn o ¿te mencione en algún momento? –dijo Burt sin siquiera mirar a Kurt

La relación de Kurt con su padre no había sido fácil desde que su madre falleció, Kurt sabía que su padre no estaba feliz con su forma de ser y esto lo entristecía demasiado porque él lo amaba, al fin de cuentas era su padre y necesitaba mucho de él.

-Bueno… yo…creí que, bueno…todos –balbuceo Kurt

-Solo Finn y yo iremos al partido porque el football es para hombres y tú bueno no necesito decir más, con solo mirarte basta –dijo Burt mientras miraba con desprecio a su hijo.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos algo Kurtie? Podemos ir al centro comercial o por un helado o…–Pero antes de que Carole terminara de hablar Kurt ya se había ido a su habitación.

Kurt cuando llegaba a estar en casa lo único que hacía era estar en su habitación, salir de ahí era sinónimo de peleas con su padre y tragedias familiares así que para evitarlo se quedaba ahí, encerrado, en lo que llamaba su fortaleza, lo que su padre dijo eran las palabras más duras que le hubiese dicho, estaba muy dolido y si, estaba muy celoso de Finn pero sabía que no era culpa suya, Finn y el eran grandes amigos y sabía que no lo hacía para herirlo.

Kurt estaba llorando cuando escucho que algo rasguñaba su puerta, se levantó a ver y no podía ser nadie más que "Topsie" la estúpida mascota de Finn y su novia, eso le recordó algo, más bien le recordó a alguien, el chico de central park que quería verlo a la misma hora al día siguiente, quien quería un tonto partido de football cuando tenía una cita.

Al día siguiente Kurt llego temprano a su "cita" con uno de sus mejores atuendos y se sentó a esperar a Blaine, pasaron minutos, Kurt comenzó a desesperarse hasta que lo vio, venia caminando un poco inseguro y con algo entre las manos.

-Vaya, ¿tu segundo nombre es puntualidad verdad? –dijo Kurt entre risas.

-bueno, es que se me hizo un poco tarde –Blaine estaba muriendo de nervios, no pudo evitar que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

-Muy bien, pues ¿quieres caminar o nos quedamos aquí parados? – dijo Kurt

Y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar uno a lado del otro, Blaine no podía quitar su mirada de Kurt y él lo sabía, se daba cuenta cada vez que miraba a su lado Blaine lo estaba mirando.

-Cuéntame de ti, ¿Cómo ha vivido Blaine? -dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-bueno, realmente no soy muy interesante, trabajo para mi padre en un banco, no nos llevamos nada bien –dijo Blaine apenado.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir de ti? –Kurt estaba casi gritándole –vamos sé que tienes algo más.

-Realmente no, siempre eh vivido tratando de complacer a mi padre –Blaine dijo .

-No puedo creer que de esa manera hayas vivido todos tus 30 años

-¡Hey, No tengo 30 años! –Le dijo Blaine divertido –apenas tengo 24.

-Pues no se nota –le dijo Kurt en un tono que a Blaine le pareció algo como indignado

-Bueno y ¿qué hay de ti y tu maravillosa vida eh? –le dijo Blaine

-bien, soy cantante, aun no profesional pero en proceso, me encargo de darle alegría a esta ciudad que vive tan deprisa, soy algo como "El corazón de la gran manzana" –dijo Kurt orgulloso.

-Vaya corazón de la gran manzana, eso sin duda es una gran responsabilidad. –dijo Blaine entre risas.

-Oye no te burles –Kurt le dio un golpecito a Blaine en el hombro.

-No es enserio, el corazón de la gran manzana es un papel muy importante –dijo Blaine riendo aún más.

-Te sigues burlando y ya no lo digas, suena feo en ti –dijo Kurt y le dio la espalda haciéndose el indignado pero riendo en silencio –te golpeare la próxima vez que lo digas.

Blaine se puso en sus rodillas y se acercó a Kurt, le hablo casi al odio

-Entonces Kurt, ¿quieres acompañarme por algo de café?

-Está bien pero prepárate porque tomare el más grande de todos. –dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Está bien, lo que el corazón de la gran manzana desee. –le dijo Blaine ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo tiro al suelo

-¡Hey! –grito Blaine.

-Te dije que te golpearía –dijo Kurt levantándose y comenzando a caminar -Vamos Blaine quiero ese café antes de que haga tan viejo como tú.

Blaine se levantó y lo siguió, rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando.


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTA:_**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX (_SI POR MI FUERA LA HISTORIA DE KLAINE SERIA MUY DISTINTA ;) ) _**

**Aquí**** esta por fin el tercer capitulo, perdón por publicar tan tarde pero habia tenido muchisima tarea y cosas que terminar en la escuela, pero estaré mas activa ahora :)**

**Bueno que disfruten la lectura :D **

* * *

CAPITULO 3:

Esa noche luego del paseo por el parque y el café, Blaine dejo a Kurt cerca de su casa, este no había querido que lo llevara directamente a ella porque no quería problemas si es que su padre ya había regresado, Blaine cuando llego a su casa la realidad lo golpeo en la cara.

-Blaine que bueno que llegas, tu padre está furioso –dijo su madre tirándolo del brazo y corriendo hacia el salón –Ah estado preguntando todo el día por ti, ¿Dónde estabas? Los Berry llevan horas aquí.

Michael Berry era el mejor amigo y socio de William Anderson, Anna Berry y Cerina Anderson habían sido amigas desde niñas, por supuesto que su hija Rachel Berry tenía que ser la futura esposa de Blaine Anderson o al menos eso era lo que William Pensaba.

-Esa es mi niña –Estaba diciendo Michael cuando Blaine entro al salón y estaba terminando uno de los pequeños recitales que las familias (realmente solo Rachel) presentaban cuando se reunían.

-Blaine, que bueno que llegaste, así no te pierdes de la bella voz de la hermosa Rachel –William dijo mirando a Blaine, él se puedo dar cuenta de que a pesar del tono aparentemente amable de su padre, sus ojos reflejaban una furia inmensa

-Y supongo que eso sería una lástima –dijo Blaine sarcásticamente.

-Ven Blaine acompáñame por otra botella de vino mientras Rachel se prepara –Dijo William tirando del brazo de Blaine y arrastrándolo fuera del salón.

-Escucha imbécil, no sé qué te está dando valor de ponerte altanero pero más te vale que te detengas ahora, regreses a esa habitación dispuesto a cortejar a Rachel.

Sin más Blaine tuvo que volver y escuchar a Rachel cantar y a todos en la sala derretirse en cumplidos por más de tres horas, quizá su padre lo había obligado a quedarse ahí pero no le había podido prohibir algo, pensar en Kurt.

Cuando Kurt llego a casa la encontró sola, había una nota de Carole en el refrigerador que decía "Nos fuimos al partido, hay comida dentro. Te queremos* se rio sarcásticamente de "te queremos" de la nota abrió el refrigerador y encontró algunos recipientes con comida que calentó y comenzó a comer mientras revisaba su celular cuando le llego un mensaje.

_-"Hey Kurt, soy Blaine este es mi número, ¿Qué tal te va en casa?"_

A Kurt le pareció encantador el mensaje de Blaine, incluso pudo imaginarlo nervioso mientras escribía, sabía que darle su número era un buena idea.

_-"**hey Blaine, me dejaron solo **_**_L_****_ ¿Cómo te va a ti?_**

_-"Wow ¿Quién en este mundo puede dejar solo al corazón de new york o cómo era? __J__"_

**-"_ha ha ha ha (risa sarcástica) y para tu información era CORAZON DE LA GRAN MANZANA"_**

_-"debo apuntarlo para no olvidarlo, es más me haré un tatuaje que diga "Kurt: el corazón de la gran manzana" _

_-"**deja de burlarte **_**_L_****_ y más te vale que la próxima vez que salgamos sea a hacerte ese tatuaje" _**

Kurt no podía dejar de reírse con todos los mensajes que Blaine le mandaba

-"¿_puedo tomar eso como que habrá una próxima vez?"_

**_-"quizá, si estás dispuesto a tatuarte el trasero…"_**

_-"Wow así que quieres ver mi trasero…" _

Kurt estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucho que abrían la puerta.

-¿Qué onda Kurt? –dijo Finn chocando los puños con él

-¿Cómo les fue en el partido?

-Bien, ganamos –dijo casi sin ánimos lo cual a Kurt le pareció bastante raro –lo bueno es que pude patearle el trasero a Karofsky

-No sé porque tienes tantos problemas con ese chico, si, es muy grosero con todos pero tampoco es para tanto.

-No, bueno es complicado –Solamente eso dijo Finn, no le iba a decir a Kurt porque odiaba tanto a Dave, no le iba a decir lo que escucho en los vestidores aquel día, no ahora.

(_Flashback:_

_Finn iba directo a los vestidores para prepararse para las pruebas del equipo de football escogerían al nuevo quaterback del equipo y nada iba a desconcentrarlo hasta que escucho a Dave Karofsky hablando con sus amigos:_

_-Y ya veremos si con esto se le quita lo marica a Hummel…-decía Karofsky –cuando menos se lo espere le vamos a dar una lección. _

_Finn se acercó y vio como guardaban unas bolsas llenas de pintura y guantes, en ese momento no podía pensar más en el football si no en proteger a Kurt naturalmente Karofsky le ganó el título pero ya no importaba, ningún título era más importante que proteger a su hermano. ) _

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde fuiste? –Dijo Burt entrando a la cocina –Finn jugo como nunca, enserio que no sé porque no te escogieron como quaterback en el equipo de la escuela.

-quien sabe, seguro el entrenador debe tener planes diferentes para el equipo –dijo Finn – mejor me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado.

-Está bien Finny, descansa –dijo Carole

Finn se fue a su habitación mientras todos los demás se sentaban a cenar

-Kurt, podrías subirle un sándwich a Finn, ni siquiera cenó y debe estar hambriento.

Kurt tomó el sándwich y subió hasta la habitación de Finn en el momento en el que entro lo encontró sentado junto a una pequeña caja de madera a lado de su cama llorando.

-Finn ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Dijo Kurt dejando la bandeja y sentándose a lado de Finn.

-No estoy llorando, es solo que ¿sabes porque me gusta tanto ir con ustedes a central park? Es porque mi padre amaba la música, el me enseño a tocar la batería y es lo que más amo, rayos es lo que más amo.

-Y ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada nunca? –dijo Kurt

-no lo sé, pensé que era algo tonto –dijo sonriendo tristemente

-Eres un tonto –y le golpeó el hombro.

-por favor no vayas a decirle nada a Burt

-No te preocupes, aun creo que eres un tonto por no seguir a tu corazón pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias Kurt, cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto tu también? –pregunto Kurt esperanzado.

-Claro que si –dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.

* * *

**Por si quieren enterarse de las actualizaciones **

**Siganme en twitter: wickedklainer **

**o en facebook: Kate Criss Colfer Jb (solo avisen que son lectores de la fanfic :D) **


End file.
